Some embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to an improved approach for implementing transforming RDF quads to relational views.
The area of relational database (RDB) to resource description framework (RDF) transformations has seen significant activity in recent years. This includes the formation of a W3C working group, other standards body activities, and the appearance of several product announcements touting the availability of such RDB to RDF transformations. Unfortunately, the reverse transformation, namely RDF to RDB, has not been the focus of such activities. The aforementioned RDB to RDF transformations do not have the capabilities to perform RDF to RDB transformations (e.g., transforming RDF quads to relational database views). Therefore, there is a need for technologies to perform RDF to RDB transformations.